For You
by eriksangelofvoice
Summary: [One Shot] Erik is very angry due to past events. A fight reminds Erik of what life can give and what it can take.


A/N: I finally have had time to put this up! It's another one-shot, the only things I ever seem to finish. Anyways, this is also my first song fic. **Constructive** Criticism is allowed and wanted. I would like to impove...not just get an ego trip. Any and all flames **WILL** be used to burn your stories to **OBLIVION**. That is all. Enjoy!

Erik stormed out of his room blinded by his anger. He had lost his temper yet again and regretted all of it. In a furious rage he began to over turn the furniture and destroyed his belongings. Musical scores and ink were scattered across the floor near the organ. Sketches were ripped to tiny shreds and thrown towards knocked over candle bras. A few small pieces caught flame. Roses were crushed and strewn about the lair. Stress and frustration now over whelmed his senses. How had his life become so…horrid? Wonderful? He wasn't even sure of what to make of what he had. Erik knelt on knees at the edge of the lake, lost in his thoughts.

_I am a vision_

_I am justice_

_Never thought that I could love_

All growing up, Erik had been treated like he was nothing, but a monster. His mother couldn't even look upon his face without turning away in disgust. That's why he had to wear the mask. _Mask_. He reached up and touched the black covering hesitantly. Even with it covering his face he was still unloved by her and everyone else. At the time love would just be one of those things that would always be out of his reach.

_Living in shadows_

_Fading existence_

_It was never good enough_

When he had come to the opera house he expected to waste away in eternal solitude down in the fifth cellar. Instead he became known as the Phantom of the Opera or the Opera Ghost. The inhabitants of the opera feared Erik and his wrath. Everyday he watched from the rafters as "normal" humans conversed with their companions. Erik even saw a few couples having quarrels over the smallest things. It was during those moments that he loathed the rest of mankind more than ever. They took such precious things, like love, for granite, things he would give his very life for. What did it matter? It's not like anyone would accept him anyway.

_Within the darkness_

_You are the light that shines the way_

A single red rose floated toward him on the lake. Erik picked it up with gentle care as he remembered the day that changed his life. _Christine._ It was the day _she_ was brought to the opera house. Erik remembered that very day when he first saw her on the stage. She wandered aimlessly around the stage watching the ballet dancers rehearse. Her blonde hair was slightly curly and bounced a little every time she moved her head. Erik knew right then and there that the young girl on the stage would somehow bring him out of the darkness that encased him.

_But you're trapped in violence_

_I can be the man who saves the day_

After watching over her for a period of time he observed that she was somewhat naïve, but had a good heart. Soon he learned of her name. _Christine._ _How fitting, such an angelic name for such an angelic creature._ Erik began to watch her everyday, wanting to know more about who Christine was and how she acted around others. He watched her more learning of her personality, what she loved, and her silent ways.

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For You_

Then the day came when Erik heard her singing voice. He had to admit that although Christine had some problems with keeping pitch and reaching the higher notes, her voice was lovely. If he could somehow train her and make her voice better, she would have the most angelic voice at the opera. Erik sang to her for the first time through the walls as her "Angel of Music". They held music lessons from that day forth and she did become a great singer. Soon just seeing Christine from behind mirrors wasn't enough. After three months Erik decided that she should know who her tutor really was and maybe, just maybe, she could learn to accept him as she did now.

_Someone's changed me_

_Something's saved me_

_And this is who I am_

Not everything went as planned that first meeting. When Erik had called Christine through the mirror she screamed and then fainted when she felt him touch her. Then she had pulled off his mask whilst singing and shrank back in fear. He had cursed her and yelled at her, all of which he regretted. She was now his captive and over the next two weeks she started to slowly come to accept him a little.

_Although I was blinded _

_My heart let me find out_

_That truth makes a better man_

His love for Christine increased every time he saw her. Finally he let her go, trusting her to return. Christine didn't let him down. She began to treat him like he was, well, normal. _Funny. How can I be normal?_ They would sing for hours on end never thinking of the reality they would have to return to.

_I didn't notice_

_That you were right in front of me_

Erik noticed that Christine around him more as the days passed. She never inquired about his mask nor did it seem that she really want to leave. After lessons one evening she asked him to take his mask off. He turned to look at her wondering if she was being serious. Then she took his mask off again. Erik immediately shut his eyes and waited to hear the sound of her screams. Slowly he opened his eyes to find her only slightly cringing and slightly whimpering at the sight of his face. She didn't run or shrink away. Christine touched his face hesitantly at first. Erik began crying at that small gesture of acceptance.

_Our masks of silence_

_We'll put away so we can see_

He started wearing the black cloth mask less and his angel never complained about it. The bond that had grown between them was stronger than ever at this point. Months had gone by and their relationship had reached a turning point. It was on the roof of the opera house that Christine said those three simple words to Erik for the first time. _"I love you."_

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For You_

Looking back on his life Erik realized that his life was something he wouldn't trade for the world. _Not even a perfect, flawless face._ He smirked at the thought of how much he had gained over the past few years. A sudden sense of guilt flooded his heart. Erik stood and walked into the Louis-Philippe room.

_Within the darkness_

_You are the light that shines a way_

Under the burgundy covers of the bed he saw her. Christine was lying stretched out facing the door. He cautiously walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Her face had tear stains trailing down her cheeks making her look like a crying angel. She was so much different from the young woman he had taught to sing all those years ago. Christine wore a ring on her finger as a sign that her heart now belonged to Erik. He stroked her stomach that now swelled a little with the promise of new life.

_In this blind justice_

_I can be that man who saves the day_

His hand brushed a few stray blonde hairs out of her face making her stir slightly and whimper, "Erik! Where are you?" Tears began streaming down her pale face. Erik lay down next to her and embraced her fragile form bringing her tears to an end. _I'll always be hear my angel._

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_Cause you know it's true_

_You were there for me_

_And I'm there for you_

_For you_

_For you_

_**For you and only you.**_

_For you_

A/N: Well...what do you think?

Readers: crickets chirping

Ummm...hehehe. starts backing away slowly Woah, look at the time. Best be off to bed. Runs out of room Comes back DOn't forget to review! runs off


End file.
